You're So My Universe
by SeLudeer947
Summary: "selamanyakah duniaku seperti ini ? tidak selagi kau bersamaku" "kaukah yang akan jadi duniaku ? ya duniaku akan jadi duniamu" HUNHAN!/Sehun-Luhan/GS for Uke!/M-NC!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're So My Universe**

 **.**

 **Main cast : OH Sehun - Luhan** ** _feat_** **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Other cast :** ** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_**

 ** _._**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **.**

 **Rate : M / NC / Dirty talk**

 **...**

Xi Luhan gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun bekerja sebagai wanita panggilan di salah satu _club_ ternama di daratan Korea anak pertama dari laki-laki bernama Byun Hyemin dari pernikahannya dengan seorang perempuan _China_ Xiao Zemin. Sangat disayangkan bahwa takdir tak pernah berpihak baik padanya. Usianya kala itu masih dua tahun benar-benar masih terlalu a _wal_ bagi dirinya menerima semua penderitaan kala itu. Tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua dirinya harus kehilangan sosok kebanggaannya. _Sang Ayah._

Pergi meninggalkan beribu luka bagi dirinya maupun sang ibu. Benar saja bahwa yang ayah meninggalkan sang ibu tak lain tak bukan karena seorang perempuan yang kurang dari lima bulan telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan ayah. Di hari yang seharusnya kebahagiaan bagi dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya. Harus hancur dengan kedatangan seorang perempuan yang mengaku tengah mengandung darah daging dari ayahnya dan apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ayahmu yang mengakui keberadaan jabang bayi yang tengah tumbuh dalam rahim sosok asing dalam hidupmu yang nyatanya adalah _simpanan_ dari ayahmu? Saat itu juga Luhan harus berlapang dada menerima keputusan sang ibu yang membiarkan sang perempuan memiliki penuh suami serta ayah dari anaknya.

"Pergilah mereka lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan aku maupun Lulu" setidaknya kalimat itulah yang masih tergiang begitu baik dalam ingatan Luhan. Ketika nama kecilnya yang diberikan sang ayah harus disebut dalam kondisi yang begitu pelik saat itu. Dan begitu jahatnya laki-laki itu pergi benar-benar pergi dari sana membawa seribu luka pada kedua orang yang begitu membanggakannya.

Namun bagi seorang Xi Luhan itu hanyalah masa lalu dirinya yang tak perlu terus menerus dia benci. Luhan banyak belajar dari hidupnya yang begitu keras dengan merelakan semuanya temasuk tumbuh tanpa ada sosok ayah dalam kesehariaannya.

Lima _ya_ lima tahun sudah Luhan melakukan pekerjaan begitu hina ini. Tahun kelima pula dirinya harus berbohong kepada sang ibu mengenai pekerjaannya. Luhan melakukan ini semua semata-mata hanya demi menyambung kehidupannya bersama sang ibu yang rela ia tinggalkan di negara lain. Beruntungnya sang ibu tak pernah berniat menemuinya di negara yang begitu ia kutuk ini. Sebuah keberuntunganlah yang terkadang berpihak padanya salah satunya keberadaan sang pemilik _club_ dimana tempatnya bekerja yang tak lain kekasih dari sahabat tercintanya Kim Minseok tau lebih sering dipanggil Xiumin gadis dengan pipi bakpao yang begitu menggemaskan itu telah berhasil menyeret seorang pengusaha restoran Itali Kim Jongdae ke dalam pesonanya. Dan itu membawa keberuntungan pada seorang Luhan bagaimana tidak Jongdae mengijinkan dirinya memilih sendiri pelanggan mana yang sesuai seleranya untuk dirinya bekerja. Terdengar begitu murahan memang tapi Luhan tak pernah berniat membenci takdir ataupun jalan hidupnya.

Luhan hanya tinggal menikmati dan menjalani kehidupannya yang selalu rumit ini. Memang benar jika dirinya datang pada dunia gelap ini tidak seorang dirinya. Lebih tepatnya dengan kedua sahabatnya Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Beruntunglah kedua manusia itu telah mendapatkan kehidupan yang jauh dari kata layak bagi seorang wanita panggilan. Jika Xiumin perlahan berhasil memikat Jongdae atau Chen ini di hari-hari kerjanya. Sedikit berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang berhasil menjerat seorang Direktur muda penguasa dari beberapa _real_ estate Korea-Japan macam Kim Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kai di hari keduanya dia bekerja. Setidaknya itulah beberapa keberuntungan para sahabatnya. Lalu bagaimana sendiri dengan dirinya ? Sampai detik ini Luhan masihlah menyandang status sebagai wanita panggilan dari _club_ tempat ia bekerja.

...

Dan disinilah sekarang Luhan berpijak di tengah dentuman musik _EDM_ yang sengaja dimainkan oleh _DJ_ yang dimiliki _club_ ini untuk membuat malam ini jauh lebih gila lagi. Suara hiruk piruk kumpulan manusia yang berada di bawah lampu sorot benar -benar terdengar seperti sekumpulan lebah yang tengah berpindah sarang. Mereka sedikitpun tak memikirkan status hubungan yang tengah terjalin dalam diri mereka sekelipun keluarga ataupun sekedar kekasih yang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka dirumah teduhnya.

Luhan hanya menyesep sedikit minuman yang dihadirkan sang bartender tampan itu padanya. Setelahnya Luhan hanya menatap kosong pada apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Sedikit mendengus Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Ck! Apakah harus seumur hidupku?" menyunggingkan bibirnya untuk sekedar merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Luhan lelah dengan semua ini. Wanita mana yang mau bergantung hidup hanya dari hasil mengakangkan pahanya dan merelakan area _private_ nya dimasuki laki-laki hidung belang.

Sejenak Luhan menerbangkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Memutar kursi bar yang tengah ia dudukki. Bosan ? itu benar dia benar-benar bosan saat ini, mengingat bagimana sore tadi Chen membangunkan tidurnya dengan membuat ponselnya terus berdering dan menginginkan dirinya harus ada di _club_ nya malam ini rasanya Luhan ingin mencekik kekasih sahabatnya itu. Dan haruskah Luhan melakukan hal itu sekarang ? Sudah satu jam ini dirinya berdiam seorang diri di depan meja bar. Bagaikan budak sahaya yang tak inginkan tuannya. "Awas saja kau Chen, akan ku potong penismu jika aku tetap seperti ini" Luhan menggerutu tanpa menghiraukan sesosok pria yang mengamatinya dari jauh.

Dua puluh menit sudah sejak kedatangannya pada _club_ mewah milik sahabatnya dan sejak itu pula matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang berada di depan meja bar. Tampak gadis itu menggerutu apa. Entah ucapan-ucapan kesal ataupun umpatan yang ditujukan kepada siapa. Yang jelas mata rusa indah yang terpancar disana begitu indah. Bibir ranum yang mengerucut yang begitu menggemaskan baginya serta surai cokelat yang menutupi sebagian punggungnya yang terbuka. Siapapun pasti menilai bahwa itu menggoda tapi tidak bagi pria itu. Oh Sehun.

Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun usianya masih dua puluh enam tahun cukup bahkan sangat muda bagi ukuran seorang mafia kelas kakap di daratan Asia Tenggara. Mata setajam elang di tambah dengan ketegasan rahang yang terlukis pada rahangnya mampu melumpuhkan atau bahkan membunuh _rivalnya_ hanya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mewarisi kegigihan sang kakek Oh Sehun tumbuh dalam lingkup kekejaman tanpa belas kasih. Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang mewarisi lingkup dunia gelap mafia yang dimiliki sang Oh dan sang istri lebih memilih mendirikan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _properti_ dan lebih mementingkan usahanya dibanding berurusan dengan dunia itu.

Sementara perhatiannya tersita pada gadis yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ketiga laki-laki disana terkagum dengan tatapan tak biasa dari seorang Oh Sehun. Seperti tatapan kagum mungkin. "Kau menginginkannya?" itu suara melengking Chen sahabat Sehun tentu. Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan lucu mata elangnya dan tentu itu mengundang kekehan dari para sahabatnya. Park Chanyeol laki-laki yang sejak tadi berada di samping Sehun tingginya yang begitu menjulang membuat laki-laki ini menjadi salah satu idaman gadis mana saja yang mampu mengimbangi tingginya. Dia salah satu Direktur muda salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea. Sayangnya tak ada satupun gadis yang mampu memikat hatinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Oh Sehun mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki selera tinggi terhadap kecantikan dan pribadi seorang wanita mungkin itu sebabnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun maupun Chanyeol bisa saja menyeret satu atau bahkan lima wanita jalang kedalam kumpulan mereka saat ini tapi sayangnya mereka masih menyanyangi nyawa diri mereka sendiri. Mengingat bagimana garangnya Xiumin dan Kyungsoo lebih baik mereka meminum air surga ini hanya bertemankan para sahabatnya dengan iringan musik _EDM_ dari sang _dj._

"Namanya Xi Luhan, aku bisa membantu jika kau menginginkan. Dia dibawah kuasaku" suara Chen mulai terdengar kembali pada gendang telinga Sehun. Dengan seringai menakutkannya Sehun hanya sengaja mengeja nama gadis itu " Xi-Lu-han" disusul dengan smirk andalannya dengan tambahan satu suara yang dapat menjadi akhir dari malam panjangnya bersama sahabatnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TOBECONTINUED_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ho-La balik lagi sama story receh wkwk :v

.

Sengaja kasih dikit anggep aja masih tahap kenal-mengenal, hayuk pemirsa silahkan ditebak-tebak pairingnya gimana ? *yang jelas HunHan

.

Ditunggu repiuw seiklhasnya ya *kedipmatagenit* wkwkwk :v

.

Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR BUAT KALIAN SEMUA * tebar cium* SEMOGA RESOLUSINYA TERCAPAI DITAHUN INI Ammiiiinnnn...

.

Udah itu aja chuap-chuapnya

.

Bye-bye see you next chapter

.

.

 _SeLudeer94 – 31/12/2017_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're So My Universe**

 **.**

 **Main cast : OH Sehun - Luhan** ** _feat_** **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Other cast :** ** _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_**

 ** _._**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **.**

 **Rate : M / NC / Dirty talk**

 **...**

"Haruskah kau juga mengatur percintaanku ?" itu jelas suara jengah seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah melewati waktu lima belas menitnya di pagi hari dengan berdebat dengan sang ayah. Oh Minho laki-laki dengan wajah tampan diusia tuanya itu tetap mempertahankan keputusan yang telah mutlak bagi putra tunggal keluarganya. Namun Sehun terlalu jengah untuk ini semua dirinya sudah memasuki usia yang matang untuk sekedar berpikir tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti. Yang jelas tanpa adanya campur tangan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu _protectif_. Daripada memperpanjang debat yang tak akan selesai pada jam makan siang sekalipun Sehun lebih memilih bangkit dari kursi meja makannya dengan langkah besertakan membawa aura dinginnya yang menguar kesegala penjuru ruangan.

"Hanya sampai tahap bertunangan !"

TAP!

Sehun berhenti dilangkah kelimanya mencerna kalimat apa yang baru meluncur dari sang ayah. Sejenak menimang untuk memutar badannya dan kembali duduk di sana. Sampai suara lembut itu terdengar. Suara sang ibu yang senantiasa berada di samping Oh Minho. "Sehun..cobalah sampai tahap pertungan setelahnya keputusan ada ditanganmu. Eomma ataupun aboji tak akan memaksamu lebih jauh" terdengar begitu halus dalam gendang telinga. Dan itu tentu menyita sedikit pehatiannya pada pembicaraan selanjutnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan kembali pada posisinya sebelum pergi meminta banyak penjelasan dari setiap kata dari sang ibu.

"Eomma" Sehun mulai bersuara berniat memberi pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sayang tatapan mematikan yang diberikan dari pria yang menyandang status ayahnya itu membuatnya mengurungkan segala niatnya. Sehun memang begitu kejam bahkan mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang mafia usia muda tapi jika sudah menyangkut keputusan orang tuanya dia membuang jauh segala sikap menakutkannya itu.

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah. Tapi ingat hanya sampai pertunangan tidak lebih dari itu!" senyum dari sang ibu tidak mampu terelakkan mengingat sudah berapa lamanya mereka berdebat dengan putra tunggal kesayangannya.

Apa yang menjadi bahan berdebatan mereka sedari tadi hanyalah sebuah rencana pertunangan yang jelas saja itu sebagai alat kemajuan bisnis sang ayah. Ah licik memang jika dilihat dengan mengorbankan sang anak sebagai _alatnya._ Sehun tak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh karena bagi dirinya sejauh apapun kedua orang tuanya mengatur hidupnya mereka takkan bertindak bodoh untuk kehidupan sang putra. Dirinya.

Yang Sehun tangkap dari pembicaraan yang berujung pada perdebatan tersebut hanya dirinya yang akan di tunangkan dengan seorang anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses Korea-Japan Byun Hyemin. Sehun tidak terlalu bahkan sangat tidak berminat pada rencana yang baginya begitu konyol. Siapa yang tak mengenal Byun Hyemin sang pengusaha sukses tersebut termasuk Oh Sehun dirinya juga pernah sekali bekerja untuk keluarga orang terhomat tersebut. Hanya saja dirinya terlalu mencintai kedua orang yang sialnya telah menghadirkan dirinya pada dunia ini.

Apa yang lebih membuatmu naik darah saat situasi tak perpihak pada kepadamu dan berlangsung di hari yang sama hanya di waktu yang berbeda ? setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan si arogan Oh Sehun dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus Oh Sehun mencoba menahan segala emosi yang kini mulai memuncak pada dirinya. Sudah satu jam ini sejak satu pesan masuk dalam telepon genggamnya dengan menampilkan kontak sang ayah.

 **Makan malam dirumah hari ini**

Jelas saja Sehun bukanlah laki-laki bodoh yang tak akan tahu topik pembahasan apa yang akan tersaji diatas meja makan keluarganya nanti. Sehun memang bisa dengan gampang membunuh setiap lawannya dengan cara yang begitu sadis tapi siapa sangka dibalik sikapnya yang begitu menakutkan Sehun hanyalah seorang anak ayam dalam keluarganya. Dirinya yang hangat dan layaknya seekor anak ayam yang akan terus bermanja-manja dengan yang sang induk sama saja dengan dirinya. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya makan malamnya nanti. Sungguh dirinya tak pernah mengerti sebagimana jalan pikiran dari kedua orang tuanya terutama sang ayah. Yang pasti setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan tekanan untuk terus mendekati calon tunangannya dan dia benar-benar muak. Sehun yang kini berada diatas ranjang _king size_ nya kamar utama dikediamannya hanya memandang kearah kaca jendela yang terbuka. Ini bukan kediaman sang tuan besar Oh Minho. Ini istananya sendiri hasil dari segala jerih payahnya. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa dirinya kini dapat menghirup udara segar tanpa adanya pekerjaan yang dapat mengganggu lebih jauh pikirannya.

Sementara ditempat lain sesosok yang begitu mungil masih bergumul dengan tebalnya selimut tidurnya harus mengerang akibat mendengar pekikan tajam, dari para sahabatnya yang datang tanpa undangan dari dirinya. Tak perlu bertanya apa yang akan membawa dua sosok gadis mungil-mungil ini berada dalam flat sederhananya. "Lu bangun,aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu saat ini" oke ! jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai bersuara maka disinilah Luhan yang mati-matian menyingkirkan jauh rasa kantuknya.

HHOOAAMM..

Mata indah dengan binar rusa disertai bulu mata lentik itu masih terpejam meskipun tubuhnya sudah terduduk ditengah ranjang tidurnya. "Satu.." sontak itungan dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo membuatnya tergelagap dengan sendirinya "Iya Kyung, aku bangun" Luhan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan sedikit berlari kearah Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatian kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang memang selalu seperti itu. " _Saeingil chukkae_ Minnieya" Luhan memeluk erat Xiumin dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman disetiap inci wajahnya. Xiumin tersenyum begitu manisnya dia merasa begitu bahagia karena Tuhan memberikannya orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya. " _Gomawo_ Luhannie" dan Luhan mengerti setelah ini dirinya maupun kedua temannya akan berarkhir dengan malam yang begitu panjang.

...

Byun Baekhyun sosok gadis mungil yang dianugerahi dua manik _puppy_ yang membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti gadis usia utjuh tahun dibandingkan dengan gadis dengan usia matang dua puluh dua tahun lainnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan. Dan dialah satu-satu tuan putri dalam mansion megah sang tuan Byun yang begitu kaya raya. Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam keheningan bilik kamar yang bernuansakan kehangatan tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada jam makan paginya dengan sang ayah. Tak akan jauh berbeda dari keluarga Oh topik pembicaraan sarapan pada keluarga Byun pun membahas topik yang sama persis. Ya rencana pertunangan dirinya dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Baekhyun tahu Oh Sehun bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki wajah pas-pasan, laki-laki itu sangatlah tampan walau dengan tatapan elangnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri pula bahwasanya Baekhyun bisa saja jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Namun mengingat kembali siapa Oh Sehun membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri tentang kehidupan percintaannya. Tuan-tuan besar mana yang tak mengenal bagaimana kekejaman seorang Oh Sehun dalam menghancurkan atau bahkan membunuh lawan-lawannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Bahkan pamannya dulu pernah meminta Sehun menghabisi lawan perusahaannya yang bertindak curang dalam lelang saham. Dan tentu saja Sehun menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan _bersih._

Ayolah Baekhyun hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang masih berlindung dibawah kuasa sang ayah dan jika harus dengan Oh Sehun haruskah dirinya lari dari sini lalu pergi mencari kebahagian yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus bersanding dengan si arogan Oh Sehun itu pikirnya.

Baekhyun sendiri harus di buat bimbang dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh sang ayah. Dia ingin pergi dan tak ingin menghadiri makan malam itu. Tapi apalah daya seorang Byun Baekhyun begitu menghormati seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai ayahnya tersebut. Menelusur pada alam pikir seandainya disini ditempat yang sama mereka berpijak ada sang eomma yang akan dengan senang hati mendengar segala keluh kesahnya termasuk dalam hal ini.

Dua puluh dua tahun sudah Baekhyun hanya hidup bersama dengan sang ayah. Dirinya bahkan belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa malaikat cantik yang telah berjuang melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini. Ibunya merenggang nyawa saat melahirkan dirinya kala itu. Namun dibalik semua itu, segala kesedihannya Baekhyun memiliki sang ayah yang membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang tanpa mengurangi rasa kekurangan dari ketidak hadiran sang ibu dalam hidupnya setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan sang tuan putri tapi kembali pada kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang telah membesarkannya penuh cinta itu telah meninggalkan banyak luka bagi dua orang yang entah sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui keberadaannya.

...

Inilah hari dimana menjadi hari yang paling bahagia bagi sahabat tercintanya, Xiumin yang tengah mencapai usia dua puluh enam tahunnya saat ini hanya perbedaan dua tahun namun tak membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua. Luhan maupun Xiumin tetaplah memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik dan begitu menggemaskannya diusianya yang sekarang. Tapi seperti biasa ditahun-tahun sebelumnya Luhan hanya akan meratapi segala nasib buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya dua puluh dua tahun silam. Selalu seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut perayaan ulang tahun Luhan hanya akan terus berpura-pura tersenyum bahagia, walau dalam hatinya dia menjerit begitu sakit atas penghianatan yang dulu terjadi. "Lu tersenyumlah hm?" Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya membuat Luhan sedikit kembali pada kenyataan pahit yang harus tetap dia jalani.

Kini mereka berada pada salah satu bilik ruangan yang sudah sengaja Chen siapkan untuk perayaan hari jadi kekasihnya. "Setidaknya tersenyumlah dan aku akan mengganggap itu sebagai kado yang kau berikan tahun ini" kini Xiumin mulai menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana tahu betul bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan dan bagimana sensitifnya dia mengenai ulang tahun. Kecuali laki-laki jangkung dengan telinga dobby yang tak pernah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan serta tatapan para temannya. Pada akhirnya gadis dengan binar mata rusa yang menakjubkan itupun tersenyum dengan begitu tulus hingga satu bulir air matanya meluncur dengan bebasnya dari sana. Setidaknya dia harus terlihat bahagia dan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini ? ya setidaknya untuk malam ini, setelahnya ? entahlah Luhan sendiri tak begitu mengerti bagimana dengan akhir dari yang begitu mengerikan ini.

Jika diruang sana tempat dimana yang menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya masa lalu Luhan ke permukaan bumi. Maka disinilah ketegangan yang terjadi diantara dua keluarga yang memutuskan untuk saling mengenalkan putra-putri tunggal kebanggaan mereka masing-masing. Baik Oh Sehun ataupun Baekhyun mereka hanya diam tertunduk menikmati hidangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka memainkan pisau dan garpu sebagai penari diatas piring saji memainkannya dengan begitu hikmat sebisa mungkin menghiraukan apapun yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang satu generasi tersebut. Hingga gendang telinga mereka berdua harus di usik oleh suara yang terdengar begitu mengganggu. "Setidaknya dua minggu sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal" itu suara tuan besar Oh Minho yang tak lain laki-laki dengan menyandang status ayah bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Jelas itu membuat tarian diatas piring saji terhenti digantikan dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang jelas mengarah pada dirinya.

Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun tak mau membuka suara untuk sekedar bertanya _apa?_ Keduanya hanya menggunakan tatapan sebagai isyaratnya. "Baiklah dua minggu lagi dan mereka akan bertunangan"

"huh?"

"Dua minggu Oh Sehun. Gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk memikat hati si cantik Baekhyun" Sehun hanya membuang muka setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari sang ayah yang justru akan bertambah panjang jika dirinya terus mendebat. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lebih lama lagi berada disini dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormatnya. "Aku selesai, silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian. Saya permisi" jangan lupakan betapa angkuh dan dinginnya setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun. Meskipun beberapakali dia mendengarkan bagimana ayah ataupun sang eomma menyeruakan namanya agar dia kembali mendudukkan diri dan terlebih untuk mendengarkan perbincangan yang tak berguna disana, hingga akhirnya.

BLAMM

Tertutupnya pintu megah itu telah menjadi akhir dari rasa muak besertakan dengan rasa bersalah yang secara perlahan menguasai diri Oh Sehun. Sehun merogoh ponselnya yang sedari tadi bersarang pada kantong celana kain hitamnya. Mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya Park Chanyeol dan sedikit berharap laki-laki dengan telinga peri itu mau memberinya sedikit hiburan yang dapat membuatnya sedikit nafas setidaknya hingga fajar mendatang.

"Kau dimana ?"

"..."

"Aku kesana"

"..."

"Aku akan membelinya tenang aja"

"..."

"Oke aku tutup"

Sehun mengembalikkan ponselnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil kesayangan untuk meninggalkan halaman rumah yang membuatnya begitu sesak. Dan lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama dengan sahabatnya. Dari hal yang Chanyeol katakan tadi bahwa hari ini mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Xiumin mau tak mau Sehun harus menepikan mobilnya untuk sekedar menyiapkan kado yang akan ia berikan nanti pada kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya berkat bantuan dari pelayan toko ini dirinya tak perlu berlama-lama untuk menemukan sebuah kado yang cocok. Sebuat s _tilleto_ berwarna peach dengan sebuah pita kecil diujung kepala membuatnya begitu cantik meskipun tak meninggalkan kesan sederhana.

...

Sepuluh menit waktu yang ditempuh Sehun dari toko hingga dia berada di parkiran yang tersedia di _club_ milik Chen. Sehun langsung bergegas untuk mencari dimana keberadaan para sahabatnya tersebut. Sedikit Sehun bisa bernafas karena Chanyeol telah memberikan satu buah pesan yang menunjukkan tempat dimana mereka berada.

CLEKK

Sehun memasuki ruangan itu dengan rasa ragu, takut-takut jika dirinya salah ruangan mengingat minimnya penerangan pada lorong _club_ ini. Namun kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini malah di jamu dengan rentangan tangan menandakan sebuah pelukan dari si hitam sexy anggap saja sambutan selamat datang bagi dirinya. "Kau lama sekali albino" menelusuri gerak-gerik Sehun yang sedikit mencurigakan terutama dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit nampak mencuatkan sebuah emosi terpendam. Membuat Kai kembali bertanya "Kau ada masalah?" dan tentu saja itu mendapat gelengan kepala dari Oh Sehun. "Mana Xiumin ?" Alibi Oh Sehun saja agar sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan sedikit menciptakan pikiran agar Kai segera pergi dari hadapannya. Terdengar jahat memang namun itulah Oh Sehun dengan segala kejahatan dan kekejamannya.

Sehun melenggang pergi dari hahadapan Kai yang masih menyimpan banyak tanya dalam pikirnya. Memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri keberadaan Xiumin dibawah cahaya yang begitu remang membuatnya sedikit kesusahan meskipun isi dari ruangan ini tak lebih dari sepuluh manusia, ya karena Xiumin hanya mengundang beberapa teman yang memang begitu dekat dengan dirinya maupun Chen. "Sehun !" suara yang begitu menggemaskan Xiumin memaksa menerobos gendang telinga Sehun membuat sang empu reflek menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Dengan mata yang disuguhi keberadaan tiga gadis disana, Xiumin dan teman-temannya. Sehun menghampiri ketiganya, membuat sang tuan putri dari pesta ini mau tak mau harus bangkit dari posisinya. " _Saengil chukkae Minnieya"_ Sehun mencium kedua pipi gembul itu dan jelas saja dirinya harus mendapat tatapan setajam pisau dari Chen yang diberikan secara suka rela padanya. "Oh ya ini untukmu" Sehun memberikan bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia bawa sebagi kado untuk Xiumin. Dan tentu saja gadis itu akan menerimanya dengan suka cita " _Gomawo_ Sehunnie" Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya, mengingat Xiumin sedang tidak sendiri disana membuatnya mau tak mau juga harus menyapa satu lagi gadis dengan mata bulat sempurna layaknya burung hantu tersebut. "Hai Soo" dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan satu anggukan bersertakan senyum manis pada bibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

Hingga pada akhir mata elang milik Sehun yang tadinya terpusat pada Kyungsoo dan Xiumin harus terjebak pada seseorang yang tengah terdiam disana tepat dibelakang Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun akui mata itu begitu indah walau sendu jauh kebih mendominasi. Tak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi Sehun untuk mengenali siapa gerangan yang terduduk dengan wajah muramnya. "Kyung aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" Luhan berdiri dan memberi suara kepada Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang begitu lirih, beruntung Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar suaranya. "Perlu ku temani ?" tawar Kyungsoo, dan luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai tanpa penolakan untuk sahabatnya. Ini bukan saat dirinya harus memberitahukan betapa menyedihkan hidupnya.

Luhan yang berada di depan kaca kamar mandi yang tersedia hanya memperhatikan betapa miris dirinya serta kehidupan yang harus ia jalani. Luhan tertunduk dimenit berikut terlihat punggung sempit itu mulai bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya, Luhan tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Apa yang yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini meluap seketika, saat tak ada yang berada disisihnya. Memangnya siapa yang akan ada disisihnya jika seperti ini. Itu hanya pikirannya.

Namun nyatanya di balik pintu luar kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka itu menampil sosok yang tengah bersandar pada pinggiran tembok. Wajahnya yang dingin dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam sosok laki-laki yang tak lain Oh Sehun itu tetap tak mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya terus menatap tubuh mungil yang kini tengah bergetar di depan kaca itu.

Luhan menyelesaikan tangisnya setelah hampir setengah jam, menyusap air mata yang masih tersisa pada wajah cantik yang ia miliki, ia hanya ingin pergi bergegas pulang dan beristirahat di flatnya. Sebelum ia menangkap sosok yang tetap memperhatikan dirinya yang kini harus ada dihadapannya. "Si-siapa kau ?" Luhan terbata untuk sekedar bertanya dan jangan lupakan suara serak akibat tangisannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum bahwasanya seseorang yang sedari tadi awasi kini sedang ada dihadapannya, Sehun menampilkan sebuah smirk andalannya kemudian selangkah mendekati tubuh Luhan yang seakan terpaku dengan bumi.

Lembut setidaknya rasa itu yang dia rasakan ketika bibirnya terasa basah, awalnya Luhan hanya membulatkan mata indahnya. Dia merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari pria yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Oh Sehun secara tiba-tiba, mereka saling melumat dengan Luhan yang terus dibuat dengan lemas akibat perlakuan Oh Sehun yang terlihat terburu namun tak mengesampingkan sisi lembutnya. Sebelumnya Luhan ragu untuk sekedar mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Namun jika dia tetap bersikeras dengan egonya Luhan yakin beberapa menit berikutnya dia akan terjatuh tak berdaya pada dinginnya lantai kamar mandi ini. Sehun masih menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar tersenyum dengan lembut ditengah ciuman mereka. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hingga menyisakan saliva antara keduanya menggantung pada dagu runcing si gadis yang nampak terengah dengan aktifas mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. Sehun mengusap bibir mungil yang tengah merekah itu dengan begitu deduktif, kemudian bersuara begitu lembut pada dan telinga Luhan. "Bersamaku malam ini dan lupakan segala rasa sedihmu"

Setelahnya Luhan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki seorang laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Secara bersamaan Luhan merasakan kehangatan dari sana.

Disinilah mereka berdua berakhir, satu kamar yang memang sengaja disewa Oh Sehun yang akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan gadis yang hanya ia ketahui namanya tersebut. Luhan hanya mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang _king size_ yang tersedia disana. Bilang saja Luhan adalah wanita jalang yang setiap malamnya rela mengangkan pahanya untuk lelaki berhidung belang diluar sana. Namun disini dirinya hanya seperti gadis dengan usia belasan tahun yang begitu polos. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini tapi begitu mengingat bagaimana laki-laki tadi memperlakukannya yang begitu lembut mau tak mau membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Kenapa diam ?" suara berat Sehun terdengar mengintrogasi dirinya yang hanya terdiam sedari masuk kamar tersebut. "Ah tidak" Luhan mengelak dengan cepat, menampilkan senyum termanisnya mengambaikan rasa yang tengah berkecamukdlam hatinya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan hingga mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga saat ini mereka dapat menatap kedua manik satu sama lain. Dan Sehun kembali bersuara "Anggap saja sekarang kau bekerja untukku" sebenarnya maksud dari Sehun bukanlah seperti itu, dirinya membawa Luhan pergi dari sana hanyalah ingin memberikan sedikit ruang bernafas bagi Luhan.

Sehun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya dengan Luhan yang masih terdiam.

Chuup~

Awalnya Sehun hanya ingin mengecup bibir ranum itu, namun nyatanya Luhan merespon dengan menekan tengkuk laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut agar berbuat lebih pada bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun menyeringai dia tak berpikir bahwa Luhan akan berbuat jauh. "Ngghh" satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan yang tengah dieksplor lidah panas Sehun. Tak hanya sampai disitu jari lentik Luhan bahkan telah melepas penuh kancing kemeja Sehun. Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh luhan dengan sangat hati-hati hingga satu bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipi Luhan maupun Sehun. Membuat sang laki-laki terpaksa membuka matanya hingga mata itu bertemu dengan begitu intensnya. "Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu ?" jalang mana yang tidak tersentuh dengan pertanyaan seperti itu sekalipun dia hidup dalam dunia gelap ini begitu lama. Mendapat anggukan dari sang gadis membuat Sehun yang terkesan tidak sabar langsung menyambar bibir yang sudh basah itu kemudian meraupnya dengan begitu lembut namun menuntut. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk sekedar meremas bongkahan yang bersembunyi pada dress ketat tersebut. "Ahh" Luhan kembali mendesah saat ciuman Sehun perlahan turun pada ceruk leher jenjangnya. Tangan sebelah yang masih terbebas Sehun gunakan untuk menurunkan resleting dress yang ada pada punggung Luhan.

Ciuman Sehun semakin lama semakin menurun hingga menangkup bongkahan yang sedari tadi ia tatap lapar. Melepaskan ikatan bra yang begitu mengganggu baginya Sehun melahap dengan rakus payudara yang tengah menengang tersebut memainkan lidah panasnya pada nipple yang merah muda dan cokelat yang berpadu itu. Tatapan Sehun kembali pada mata Luhan yang terlihat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang tengah ia berikan pada tubuhnya. Memilin, menekan,meraup, atau bahkan hanya sekedar menjilat Sehun melakukannya dengan begitu lembut perlahan Sehun kembali mengecupi setiap inci tubuhnya menurun dan semakin turun. Hingga matanya menatap _g-string_ yang masih menutupi area _privat_ Luhan.

Mengecupnya dengan lembut kemudian menurunkan dengan sekali sentak. Sehun telah berhasil membuat Luhan telanjang bulat tanpa adanya sehelai benang yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Namun layaknya gadis dengan usinya remaja Luhan yang ini lebih menyembunyikan wajah merona pada kedua tangannya. "Hey kau malu ?" Sehun yang tengah disibukkan melepas celana kainnya harus dibuat takjub dengan kelakuan gadis yang tengan merona malu dihadapannya tersebut, dengan cepat Sehun menciumnya begitu dalam memainkan lidahnya pada bibir Luhan yang perlahan terbuka mengijinkannya berbuat lebih. Sedangkan tangannya telah membelai halus paha dalam Luhan, menyentuh a _rea_ itu. "Ahh.." Luhan kembali mendesah saat satu jari Sehun berhasil masuk dan bergerak dalam lubang vaginanya, merasa Luhan yang begitu pasrah Sehun kembali menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiganya di waktu yang tepat.

"Ahh.. ahh more.." Hingga Luhan mendesah tanpa dia pikir bahwa dia tak mengetahui nama dari laki-laki panas yang sedang memuaskannya saat ini. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan masa orgasme pertamanya. Merasa gadisnya sudah begitu siap Sehun sedikit mengocok kejatanannya dan bersiap memasuki lubang panas yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Aahh.." Sehun berhasil memasukkan ereksinya hingga terbenam dalam. Luhan mengerang frustasi disetiap sentakan yang dilakukan Sehun ini benar-benar membuatnya gila secara mendadak. Hingga membuatnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah untuk menciptakan sensasi yang akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Sekali atau dua kali mereka mencapai puncak senggamanya, namun Sehun tak menyerah berhenti sampai disitu. Sehun terus membuatnya Luhan terus menghentak vagina Luhan dengan begitu dalam dan makin lama semakin cepat , hingga kejatannya yang melesak dalam kini berkedut gelisah yang pada akhirnya menyemburkan cairan cintanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

...

Luhan yang tertidur lelap setelah kegiatan panas mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang telah menggagahinya telah pergi meninggalkan segebok uang bayaran dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Matanya mengerjap untuk beberapa saat menyesuaikan sinar cahaya yang menerpa retinanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat saat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan berbalik untuk sekedar memastikan. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat harus dihadapkan dengan wajah tampan laki-laki yang tengah memejamkan mata itu. Kulit seputih porselen itu perlahan Luhan usap dengan begitu lembut. Membuat sang empu bergumam "Kau sudah bangun ?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangan Sehun masih melingkar disana lalu mendorong tubuh polos Luhan agar lebih merapat dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah lagi kau pasti lelah" titah Sehun tetapi Luhan hanya terdiam tak menjawab atau menuruti keinginannya, matanya masih terpaku pada wajah dengan perpaduan rahang tegas itu. "Terima kasih banyak tuan" Luhan mulai bersuara dengan begitu pelan. "Panggil aku Sehun. Oh Sehun" dan Sehun memberitahukan jati dirinya. "Xi Luhan. Terima kasih telah membuatku melupakan apapun yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu Sehunnie" setelah ucapan Luhan selesai dengan begitu lembut Sehun mengecium ujung kepalanya. Begitupun Luhan yang memberitahukan apa yang sejak tadi ia pendam dalam lubuk hatinya yang begitu hangat. Hingga hanya denting jam yang masih mendominasi dalam ruang tersebut, hingga keduanya terlena untuk terlelap bersama dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TOBECONTINUED_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuhuu balik lagi wkwk :v

.

Maapkeun diriku yang nista ini, buat eNCe harap maklum imajinasi gw hanya sebatas itu

.

Btw matur suwun (terima kasih) buat respon kalian di chap awal, semoga aja chapter ini gk ngecewain kalian

.

Buat typo (s) masihlah bertebaran *sungkem*

.

Sudah mulai keliatan belum konflik-konflik yang bakal bermunculan ? kalo belum mari kita analisa bersama wkwk :v

.

Repiuw seiklhasnya ya readers deul *kedip jijik*

.

See you next Chap

.

 _SeLudeer94 – 06/01/18_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're So My Universe

.

Main cast : OH Sehun - Luhan feat ChanBaek

.

Other cast : _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_

Genre : Drama

.

Rate : M / NC / Dirty talk

...

Ting !

Terbukanya lift menampilkan seseorang berwajah dinginnya dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menahan sebuah amarah yang membuncah. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Oh Sehun dengan segala aura gelapnya. Tak jarang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan keadaan putra tunggal dari orang yang paling berpengaruh tersebut.

Pasalnya sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berada di dalam gedung pencakar langit itu yang tak lain perusahaan milik ayah kandungnya hanya untuk sekedar berdebat sengit.

OoO

"Ayolah Oh yang manja kau hanya tinggal menjemput,menemani dan mengantarkannya dengan selamat"

"Sekali tidak tetaplah tidak !" Sehun mulai menaikkan suaranya dan langsung memenuhi penjuru ruangan sang direktur itu jauh lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya.

Pasalnya ini sudah masuk pada waktu satu jam mereka berdebat hanya untuk memaksa Sehun agar mau mengantarkan calon tunangannya pergi mencari sesuatu pada sebuah butik yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Bukan alasan apa yang membuat Sehun tak mau mengabulkan permintaan sang ayah anya saja dirinya terlalu sibuk belakangan ini hingga membuatnya tak mau melewatkan sedikit saja waktunya terbuang dengan sia-sia.

"Anggap saja ini kesempatanmu untuk mengetahui sisi buruk dari putri tunggal si Byun Hyemin itu dan setelahnya kau bisa menjadikannya sebuah alasan untuk menghentikan pertunanganmu" tampak Oh Minho memberikan sebuah ide yang dinilai cukup briliant tersebut. Sedikit menimang apapun yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemaninya hari ini" Sehun menyerah dengan kemauan ayahnya. Jujur saja dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa sang ayah akan memberikan ide yang cukup gila ini kepadanya. Terutama ini akan menyangkut kelangsungan hidup perusahaannya sendiri.

Sehun yang tak mau terlalu berfikir terlalu jauh dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang sedikit berbeda dari hari biasanya itu dan memutuskan untuk segera menjemput gadis yang entah berada dimana keberadaannya.

OoO

Sehun masih setia dengan konsentrasinya yang mengemudikan mobilnya hingga tak begitu lama kuda besi tersebut memasuki ruang halaman milik keluarga Byun Hyemin dimana dia memang harus menjemput Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain calon tunangannya sendiri.

"Haaahh~~" Sehun menghembuskan nafas jengahnya begitu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tahu hari ini takkan berakhir begitu saja.

Ini tak seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiran manusia sedingin Oh Sehun yang terus berfikir bahwa dirinya akan berakhir menunggu Baekhyun berjam-jam hanya untuk sekedar memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan pergi bersama belum lagi dengan memoles wajah yang memang diakui Sehun terlihat cantik. Ah membayangkannya saja Sehun bisa gila. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar jauh dari segala angannya.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap di depan mansion megahnya dengan dress selututnya yang begitu pas pada tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sekedar menyambut kedatangan dari seorang Oh Sehun si wajah datar.

"Kau sudah datang" Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk sekedar basa-basi hanya mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang dia harapkan dapat menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Kalo kau masih mau berdiam diri disana aku akan pergi" Sehun sedikit menggertak Baekhyun agar gadis itu lebih cepat bergegas dan pergi dari sini.

Dalam perjalanannya Sehun maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang mau untuk sekedar memulai sebuah dialog diantara keduanya. Sehun hanya melirik menggunakan sudut mata elangnya. Memandang bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menikmati perjalanan mereka melalui kaca mobil. Mengamati apa saja yang ada pada gadis itu, entah apa yang dicari dari sana. Dirinya hanya sekedar memastikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang ayah dimana dirinya harus mencari letak keburukan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu tenang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Se-" ucapan Baekhyun berhenti ketika mata elang itu kembali menyerangnya, rasanya dia ingin mendorong paksa pintu mobil tersebut agar terbuka dan dirinya bisa segera meloncat dari posisinya saat ini.

"Apa ?" suara dingin Sehun lebih mendominasi disetiap kata yang terucap ketika gadis cantik bermata puppy tersebut memberikan sebuah pertanyaan. Bukannya apa jujur saja Sehun ingin pergi ketempat dimana kedua orang tuanya tak akan bisa menemukan dirinya dan harus memaksa dirinya tetap bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut.

"Mm, apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ?" entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu menyadari apa yang barusan iya tanyakan pada Sehun. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui dan berniat menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk membatalkan rencana acara pertunangannya. Sebenarnya benar terlihat diantara keduanya, Sehun maupun Baekhyun tak pernah menginginkan rencana gila tersebut hanya saja untuk sekedar memberontak pun mereka terlalu menyayangi orang yang sialnya orang tua kandungnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"jujur saja Sehun sedikit terperangah dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya saja dia tidak mengambilnya dengan begitu pusing. "Tidak aku hanya bertanya, bukankah kau menolak rencana pertunangan ini ?" sebuah kejutan yang didapat Oh Sehun dihari yang masih terbilang pagi ini, bagaimana bisa gadis yang berada disampingnya ini mengetahui bahwa dirinya menolak mentah-mentah rencana yang melibatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun"

"Ya, aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Lalu kau mau apa jika aku mengiyakan bahwa aku menolak rencana bodoh itu" sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa lega dengan apa yang dilontarkan Sehun sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gilanya tadi. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya sedikit merasakan nyeri bahwa mendengar Sehun telah memiliki seorang tambatan hati. Dan yang jelas itu bukan dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang dia memiliki, mencoba menghiraukan nyeri dalam ulu hatinya yang entah berasal dari mana. Dalam pikirannya dia ingin pergi tapi hati kecilnya menjerit menginginkan dirinya tetap dalam situasi saat ini. Bertahan dalam rencana gila milik ayahnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari angannya saat mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti disalah satu butik di daerah Gangnam.

...

Sementara di dalam butik tersebut terdapat tiga dara yang begitu memukau dangan kecantikan dan pesona yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing individunya. Dialah Xiumin sang pemilik butik dengan pipi bakpaonya, di susul Xi Luhan bermata rusa dan yang terakhir si Kyungsoo gadis bermata burung hantu itu. Mereka sengaja berkumpul di butik milik Xiumin yang ia dapatkan dari sang kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar gila Lu"

HAHAHA~~

"Hey aku hanya meninggalkannya tidak lebih" Luhan mengelak dari segala tuduhan yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya pada dirinya. Ya meskipun itu benar terjadi.Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu Luhan mendapatkan satu klien ranjangnya yang harus ia puaskan. Laki-laki itu masuk dalam kategori Luhan namun disaat moodnya yang berantakan Luhan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan laki-laki yang sudah menahan libidonya sejak saling memangut bibir bersamanya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Luhan saat itu mencampakkan laki-laki malang tersebut. Tapi dirinya tak mau ambil pusing dalam hal itu toh dirinya telah mengantongi bayaran untuk malam itu. Jahat ? Memang.

Tring.. Tring !

Suara lonceng yang sengaja digantung Xiumin diatas pintu utama butiknya menandakan bahwa adanya pengunjung yang menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung pada butik kecilnya yang terkesan sederhana namun elegan tersebut. Sekedar untuk melihat lihat ataupun membeli gaun-gaun rancangannya Xiumin tidak terlalu peduli. Dan dari itu perhatian dari ketiga gadis yang sempat mengadu canda tawanya harus terhenti atas kedatangan pengunjung tersebut. Adalah Xiumin yang pertama kali menyambut mereka anggap saja sebagai penunjukkan manners yang baik pada pelanggan barunya.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Xiumin menundukkan badannya seranya menampilkan sebuah senyum selamat datang kepada dua pelanggannya yang tak lain seorang Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Xiumin ingin menarik paksa Sehun dari gadis yang ada di sampingnya dan menanyakan banyak hal yang begitu mengganjal terutama kedatangannya dengan gadis yang ia tak tau identitasnya tersebut.

"Ehhem" Luhan berdehem untuk mengurai keterkejutannya sendiri sebenarnya disini dia lah yang terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua.

"Iya Lu ?" Kyugsoo menanggapinya dengan cepat dan mendapatkan mata berkaca dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Kau masih ingin disini atau pulang ?" Luhan tak ingin tetap berada disini untuk saat ini. Ini terlalu cepat bagi dirinya. Matanya tak mau beranjak dari pemandangan yang disungguhkan padanya saat ini.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Kau sakit ?" Kyungsoo mengecek dahi Luhan yang berasa hanyalah suhu yang normal-normal saja dan dia rasa bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Kalo begitu aku kedalam saja, kau bantu Minnie" barulah Luhan melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berada. Dan jelas ia mendapat sebuah tatapan yang tak asing dari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh tempatnya tadi.

Seorang Sehun yang mendapatkan apa yang dia cari satu minggu ini. Gadis yang ia selamatkan malam itu yang malah berakhir pada malam panas mereka. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, mata elang Sehun mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia dapatkan kala itu bahkan Sehun rasa kali ini jauh lebih sendu. Seperti tatapan terluka pada seseorang, satu yang dapat Sehun tangkap dari tatapan gadis mata rusa itu. Mata sendu itu terus mengarah pada sosok gadis yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Ruangan itu hanya berukuran dua kali tiga meter, terlihat kecil bahkan terlalu kecil untuk sekedar dikatakan ruang pribadi. Tapi disinilah Luhan dengan segala dukanya berada ruangan mini yang disediakan Xiumin dalam butiknya. Setidaknya tempat ini dapat ia jadikan tempat mengadu pada udara ruang hampa ini. Hampa ? ya jelas saja terasa hampa bagaimana tidak selama kurun waktu satu minggu ini seakan semua kenangan buruknya muncul ke permukaan tanpa ia inginkan setelah lebih dari lima tahun ditelan oleh kejamnya dunia.

 **Flashback**

 _Matahari negeri yang terkenal dengan gingsengnya itu terus saja menyengat kulit manusia-manusia yang tak ingin menghalau panasnya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Luhan sang gadis rusa itu menampaki langkahnya berada di negeri orang. Hari terakhirnya harus menggunakan seragam Senior High School berjaskan almamater._

 _Namun dihari yang sama dirinya harus dikejutkan dengan kabar dari sang ibu yang mengetahui dengan pasti kabar dari suami yang telah meninggalkan dirinya yang tak lain Byun Hyemin. Ayah Luhan._

 _Yang nyatanya berpijak dan menghirup udara pada negara dan kota yang sama dengan dirinya Korea Selatan-Seoul._ _Satu yang mampu membuat Luhan terkejut dari segala kabar yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Wanita itu Kim Taeyeon, wanita yang hadir ditengah kebahagian keluarga kecilnya tersebut telah merenggang nyawa setelah proses melahirkan buah hasil dari ayahnya._

 _Jika saat itu Luhan boleh menempatkan sebuah pilihan, maka dirinya akan memohon pada sang ibu agar mau berbagi kasih sayang dengan wanita itu. Memiliki dua ibu di dunia bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan bukan ? dan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan jika saat itu dia memiliki adik bayi dari ibu keduanya._

 _Namun takdirlah yang berkata saat keputusan sang ibu lah yang menjawab semuanya._ _Tepat setelah upacara kelulusannya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam wanita yang telah berhasil merebut hati ayahnya tersebut._

 _Luhan tak berniat untuk sekedar mendekat pada gundukan tanah yang ia yakini sebagi tempat peristirahatan terakhir wanita bernama Kim Taeyeon tersebut. Dirinya hanya mampu terpaku pada bumi saat dengan jelas matanya menangkap dua punggung bergetar disana. Tepat di sebelah makam itu._

 _Seorang laki-laki dengan usia yang telah memasuki setengah abad yang ia yakini bahwa dialah Byun Hyemin dengan gadis yang usianya mungkin tak jauh terpaut dengan dirinya._ _Mata Luhan lurus menatap punggung itu dengan binar_ _terluka._

 _Ia_ _terluka_

 _Ia tersakiti_

 _Ia_ _juga ingin dipeluk oleh orang yang sama_

 _Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh orang yang_ sama

 _"Appa"_ _Satu kata itu lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang bergetar akibat tangis yang tak lagi mampu ia bendung. Waktu enam belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Luhan bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh laki-laki itu. Dan pada hari ini, saat ini dirinya harus dipertemukan meskipun dalam bentuk hanya dirinya yang tahu dia harus kembali mengingat rasa sakitnya._

 _Sepasang mata puppy, hidung bangir mungil dan juga pipi gembil dengan semburat merah akibat tangis._

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 _Luhan mengingatnya dengan begitu baik nama yang tertera pada name tag gadis itu yang memang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya saat kedua orang itu beranjak pergi dari sana._

 _"Apa kabar anda nyonya Byun ?" suara itu tidak jauh lebih rendah dari sekedar sebuah bisikan. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kata. Menyapa sosok wanita yang kini sudah menyatu dengan tanah._

 _"Aku Xi Luhan, apa kau mengingat ? jika kau berfikir aku anak pertama dari Byun Hyemin dengan wanita China Xiao Zemin maka itu benar" Luhan menyelipkan setiap senyumnya pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan._

 _"Aku sedikitpun tak pernah membecimu sampai saat ini, andai saja dulu Appa tidak beranjak pergi dari sana mungkin saat ini aku sudah menjadi seorang kaka dari gadis yang baru saja mengunjungimu"_

 _"Aku menyayangimu layaknya aku menyayangi eomma. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah terhadapku ataupun eomma. Aku memaafkanmu eommanim, bolehkah aku memanggilmu juga dengan sebutan eomma ? Adik bayi yang dulu kau kandung benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik sepertimu kala itu. Byun Baekhyun ? Bolehkah aku menjaga dirinya layaknya seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya ? Dan bohong jika dia bukan adikku meskipun kita lahir dari dari rahim wanita cantik yang berbeda" Luhan bermonolog dengan sendiri mengabaikan gelapnya langit saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengutarakan segala apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini._

 _"Aku pulang lebih dulu eomma, aku janji akan sering berkunjung ke sini eommanim" bagaikan sebuah kalimat penutup hari itu. Luhan pergi bersama dengan sebuah janji pada Tuhan dan juga wanita yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya merusak kebahagiaannya namun dia tidak sampai hati untuk sekedar membenci wanita itu karena pada kenyataannya dia menyayangi semua orang telah hadir pada kehidupannya_.

 **Flashback end**

Dan setiap apa yang ditemukan oleh matanya hingga setiap kata yang ia ucapkan kala itu masih begitu segar dalam ingatannya meskipun waktu sudah berjalan terlampau jauh.

Gadis itu ? Janjinya ?

Gadis itu yang dulu ia janjikan pada Tuhan dan juga Kim Taeyeon yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri berada di depan matanya untuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan merasakan sebuah kesedihan,keraguan hingga rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dalam dirinya. Hingga ia hanya mampu kembali pada alam sadarnya yang menyisakan dirinya pada sebuah bilik ruangan itu.

"Lu"

"Luhan !"

"Huh ?" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menghiraukan panggilan gadis bermata bulat itu pada dirinya.

Jujur saja Luhan tak mau terlihat begitu menyedihkan dihadapan para sahabatnya hanya saja dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk menutupi segala rasa pedih yang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya. Dan dengan cepat ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk sekedar menghapus lelehan air mata yang menurutnya begitu sialan ini.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan Minseok ?" mungkin Luhan bisa saja menipu Kyungsoo dengan menghapus secara paksa setiap bekas air matanya namun tidak dengan suara seraknya.

"Minseok masih mengobrol bersama Sehun dan temannya" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Luhan yang berada pada sofa dengan warna merah mencolok tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis hm ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian disetiap katanya ia tahu bahwa Luhan takkan dengan mudah membagi segala rasa sedihnya meskipun pertemanan mereka terbilang cukup lama. Luhan hanya mampu berdiam dengan seribu bahasa yang tersimpan begitu rapi, hanya saja Luhan berniat untuk menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Tidak ada Kyung, aku hanya lelah" bohong jika Luhan dirinya lelah. Padahal jika dilihat kondisinya sangatlah begitu baik.

"Baik kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" senyuman merekah dari keduanya menjadi penutup bagi hari yang begiu melelahkan batin Luhan dan akan menjadi awalah bagi kehidupan yang akan berlanjut untuk kedepannya.

...

Jika pagi selalu bertemakan dengan sinar sang penerang bumi yang selalu menampilkan diri dari ufuk timur beriringan dengan sebuah nyanyian kicau burung maka itu tidak akan berlaku pada hari ini. Matahari mungkin terlalu malas untuk sekedar menampakkan sinarnya hingga yang tersisa hanya gelapnya awan yang jauh lebih pekat dari biasanya. Tetesan air langit sudah turun semalam hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mereda hingga membuat setiap orang malas untuk sekedar menyikap nyamannya selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

Namun lihatlah gadis dengan mata rusa indah itu ketika semua orang lebih memilih memejamkan mata kembali dirinya malah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu ia mengerti.

Entah ini benar atau salah Luhan sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otaknya belakangan ini. Bukankah dirinya hanya tinggal melakukannya ? bukan memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi nanti. Dengan segera Luhan menyelesaikan acara paginya lalu bergegas untuk membersihkan diri.

Masih dengan celana pendek dan juga kaos berwarna putih yang terlihat casual melekat pada tubuhnya Luhan merias diri dengan make up setipis mungkin. Anggap saja sebagai syarat seorang wanita. Namun ditengah acaranya benda persegi dengan ketebalan hanya beberapa inci itu bergetar menampilkan contac name Xiumin.

"Halo"

 **"Lu aku sudah dibawah cepatlah keluar"**

"Baiklah"

Luhan bukanlah gadis dengan kepercayaan diri yag sempurna meskipun dia seorang wanita panggilan tapi sifat sesungguhnya hanyalah seorang gadis yang masih memiliki rasa yang cukup tinggi. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan teratur Luhan meyakinkan dirinya untuk keluar dari flat sederhananya tersebut.

Jalanan Seoul saat ini cukup terlihat sepi yang diakibatkan oleh hujan deras yang tak berhenti sejak semalam, hingga membuat mobil yang ditumpangi dua gadis manis yang hanya sesekali bertukar cerita ini melaju pada kecepatan yang normal. Hingga suatu yang pemandangan itu menyita perhatian sang pengemudi yang tak lain Xiumin memelankan laju kendaraannya hingga berhenti tepat di belakang satu mobil yang terlihat rusak parah seperti terkena lemparan batu ataupun benda keras.

"Ada apa ya Lu ?" Xiumin mengernyit kebingungan dengan keadaan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Apa mungkin kita terjebak dalam tawuran ?"

Untuk sekedar mendengar ucapannya Luhan juga diilanda sebuah rasa takut jika apa yang ucapkan barusan benar terjadi padanya dan Xiumin.

"Apa perlu kita keluar ?" Xiumin menawarkan sebuah tawaran yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik untuk situasi saat ini. Hujan masihlah cukup lebat untuk sekedar ditembus oleh keduanya terlebih mereka hanyalah seorang perempuan, tapi salahnya jika untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang terjadi. Dan masa bodoh untuk pakaian basah mereka nanti.

Keduanya keluar dari mobil dengan cukup hati-hati, berjalan sepelan mungkin untuk menghindari segala hal apapun yang dapat membahayakan diri mereka sendiri ditambah lagi gangguan jarak pandang mereka yang tidak mendukung akibat jatuhnya air langit. Namun mereka tak ada rasa gentar untuk sekedar berlari kembali memasuki mobil mereka. Keadaan apa yang ada disajikan khusus untuk mereka disana mampu membuat keduanya menjatuhkan rahang mereka hingga menyentuh kerasnya lantai aspal.

Jika lebih diteliti setidaknya ada empat mobil yang ada disana dengan keadaan yang ironis menurut Luhan, ada sekitar sembilan orang yang tergetak tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah yang hampir menyerupai laut merah. Pegangan tangan dari Luhan maupun Xiumin seketika mengerat secara otomatis, mereka bertukar pandangan bukan hanya terkejut rasanya mereka sekarang berada tidak pada bumi yang beberapa menit lalu mereka tempati.

Sekedar meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing Luhan tetap menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan mulai terasa basah selain dari basahnya air hujan sepertinya juga akibat keringat ketakutan. Berjalan dengan keyakinan yang sudah berada pada ambang batas sesekali mereka harus melangkahkan kaki agak lebar untuk menghindari genangan darah.

"Aaarrghh"

Suara erangan tersebuat nyaring menyapa gendang telinga Luhan maupun Xiumin yang tengah mati-matian menahan rasa takut. Mata mereka membulat ketika mendengarnya sekali lagi. Hanya ada satu mobil dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik karena hancurnya kaca belakang seperti bekas tembakan tapi mereka harus benar-benar harus memastikan bahwa yang mereka dengar bukanlah berasal dari alam bawah sadar mereka. Satu hal yang membuat mereka meyakini hal itu nyata pintu kemudi itu terbuka dengan lebar dalam artian otak mereka bahwa masihlah ada satu nyawa yang bisa mereka selamatkan dari tragedi gila ini. Satu hal pula yang perlu mereka sukuri bahwa mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk sekedar mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Sedikit berlari Luhan membawa Xiumin mendekati pintu mobil tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat apa yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sebauh khayalan ataupun bayangan. Itu nyata ada di depan matanya saat ini. Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan menariknya hanya membungkam bibirnya sendiri agar suaranya menghilang dari permukaan bumi.

Kulit putih pucat yang menghiasi indah wajahnya kini penuh dengan memar. Beberapa darah sebagai penghias bagian pelipis seta sudut bibir tipisnya. Namun dari semua keadaan itu mata Luhan seakan tak mau beranjak dari pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya selain pada luka yang berada pada dada bidangnya. Sebuah luka yang mungkin di akibatkan sebuah benda kecil namun dapat melenyapkan nyawa itu mungkin tengah bersarang disana melihat darah segar terus keluar dari lubang yang diakibatkan.

Dan dengan jelas bahwa itu sebauh luka tembak yang entah berasal dari bidik pistol siapa, yang Luhan tahu laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya pernah menjadi seorang penolong dalam hidupnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun ingatan Luhan tidak buruk untuk sekedar mengetahui ataupun mengingat dengan pasti siapa laki-laki itu.

"Sse-"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TOBECONTINUED_

.

.

.

.

Yehet update juga ngehehe :v

.

Ngaret ya ? hooh maapkeun diriku *sungkem*

.

.

Maap kan kalo ga puas sama chap ini karena jujur buat dapet feel serem-ngerinya susah banget T_T

.

Btw buat nebus kecewanya kalian di chap ini aku ngadain QnA buat kalian semua apapun pertanyaan kalian insyallah aku jawab

.

Repiuw seiklhasnya pemirsa *pasang puppy eyes*

.

See you next Chap

.

 _SeLudeer-19/01/2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're So My Universe**

 **.**

 **Main cast : OH Sehun - Luhan _feat_ ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **Other cast : _bermunculan sesuai kebutuhan_**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **.**

 **Rate : M / NC / Dirty talk**

 **...**

Ini sudah hari tujuh hari sejak kejadian itu. Kondisi Sehun sudah bisa dikatakan sehat. Mengingat bagaimana luka yang ia dapatkan saat itu. Satu peluru hampir saja menembus organ vitalnya, tapi sayang Tuhan terlalu menyayangi laki-laki berahang tajam itu hingga nyawanya jauh dari maut.

Namun kendati dengan keadaannya yang terlihat sangat sehat. Sehun tak mau beranjak angkat kaki dari salah satu bilik kamar milik rumah sakit tersebut. Tak lain alasan laki-laki itu mau bertahan disini, siapa lagi kalo bukan karena gadis dengan binar mata rusa yang senantiasa menemaninya selama satu minggu ini. Dengan segala perhatian yang Luhan berikan secara cuma-cuma kepadanya Sehun merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang entah datang dari mana asalnya hingga ia berpikir bahwa tidak salah bahwa dirinya telah menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

Jika Oh Sehun merasakan suatu kebahagian yang datang secara mendadak lain halnya dengan gadis bermarga Xi tersebut. Ingatannya masih begitu segar tentang siapa laki-laki ini, tentang seorang gadis yang beberapa hari bersamanya saat mengunjungi butik Minseok. Dan satu yang lebih membuatnya tidak merasakan tenang laki-laki itu tak mau memutuskan untuk pulang padahal kondisinya sangat-amat sehat. Jelas saja Luhan mencium bau-bau keanehan dari laki-laki bermarga Oh tersebut.

"Sehun ?"

" _Hm_?"

Sebenarnya Luhan ragu untuk menyakan hal ini pada Sehun namun dia kembali pada keadaan yang terus memaksanya berpikir jauh. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap bertanya hal itu pada Sehun.

"Ehm, bukankah kondisimu sudah baik kenapa tak memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahmu ?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia takut jika pertanyaan tersebut menyinggung perasaan laki-laki yang tengah menikmati waktu siangnya dengan membaca koran harian tersebut. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin" Sehun menjawab sekenanya. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Luhan hingga gadis itu hanya mengerjap polos. Otaknya masih ia pakai untuk berpikir tentang jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun si muka datar tersebut.

"Sehun ?"

Mengerti bahwa gadis itu akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi Sehun dengan segera menutup lembaran koran yang sempat ia baca sedikit. Mata Sehun terpanah untuk beberapa saat pada gadis yang terduduk pada kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk para penjenguk. Dengan pasti Sehun dapat melihat ada banyak keraguan yang tersirat pada mata gadis itu, meskipun dengan menunduknya kepala gadis itu Sehun dapat melihat dengan pasti.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Sehun menggenggam dengan lembut kedua tangan Luhan, untuk sekedar Luhan tahu bahwa ia tak perlu merasa ragu untuk setiap pertanyaan yang nantinya ia lontarkan.

Luhan mengangkat dengan pelan kepalanya sekedar memastikan benarkah apa yang di lakukan laki-laki itu kepadanya.

"Gadis itu ? benarkah dia Byun Baekhyun ?" setelahnya Luhan hanya ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada dasar laut jika Sehun mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Entah mengapa terselip rasa sakit pada saat melihat gadis itu bersama dengan laki-laki yang beberapa hari ia kenal. Itupun melalui malam panas yang mereka lakukan saat itu.

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Diakah putri dari Byun Hyemin ?" Oke untuk yang tadi Sehun bisa mengontrol rasa terkejutnya tapi untuk yang satu ini Sehun tak dapat memendamnya lagi. Untuk kalangan pebisnis macam dirinya memang saat mudah untuk mengetahui siapa Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini yang berbicara adalah Xi Luhan yang tak lain hanyalah seorang gadis panggilan.

Sehun tidak dengan mudah untuk sekedar mengiyakan setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh gadis itu. Dirinya tidak terlalu mengerti atas apa yang pernah menimpa gadis itu hingga menanyakan hal itu. Namun satu yang Sehun ketahui dari sorot mata gadis itu. Dia bisa merasakan ada rasa kerinduan pada binar matanya. Sekilas Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk ia berikan pada gadis yang sedari tadi ia genggam jemarinya.

"Iya kau benar dia Byun Baekhyun putri dari Byun Hyemin" Sehun melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan dengan begitu tenang ditambah sedikit senyuman yang terselip disana. Beda halnya dengan Luhan ia merasa bahwa Tuhan menghentikan waktunya kala itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan, nafasnya tersenggal, hingga ia merasakan jika matanya mulai memanas saat cairan bening itu mulai menutupi sebagian indera penglihatannya.

Jika Luhan bisa dia ingin sekali menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya dan ia pendam seorang diri. Tapi kini dirinya hanya bisa terdiam saat laki-laki itu menariknya dalam pelukan hangat milik laki-laki bermarga Oh tersebut. Luhan menumpahkan segala apa yang ia tahan sedari tadi, hingga menyisakan sebuah isak tangis. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya melakukan hal ini memeluk gadis itu kala melihat mata rusanya itu berair. Mungkin hanya nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi mengapa terselip rasa tak rela melihat mata yang sorot akan kerinduan tersebut.

Mengapa ada sebuah rasa yang begitu asing yang tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka merasakan hangatnya sebuah pelukan yang secara tak langsung ia berikan secara cuma-cuma tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin berbagi, ceritakan semua padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu" kalimat yang tak sengaja terucap itu hanya mampu Sehun cerna seorang diri. Sejak kapan dirinya berperan menjadi tempat curahan hati untuk seseorang. Kau mungkin sudah gila Oh Sehun.

...

Sementara di lain tempat sudah layaknya suasana peperangan, tepatnya di **OH Corporation** para staff merasakan jika dipagi hari mereka pergi bukan untuk berkerja melainkan sudah seperti pergi untuk menyerahkan nyawa mereka. Pasalnya sudah satu minggu ini Presdir mereka atau lebih tepatnya Oh Minho benar-benar layaknya seorang harimau yang tengah mencari mangsa. Berita tentang tidak pulangannya Tuan muda mereka yang tak lain Oh Sehun sudah masuk kedalam gendang telinga Oh Minho sejak dua hari yang lalu. Padahal sebelumnya laki-laki dengan usia yang hampir memasuki setengah abad ini berpikir bahwa putranya menginap di rumah pribadinya atau sekedar melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri.

Namun dua hari yang lalu saat salah satu kaki tangannya memberitahukan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak melakukan kedua hal tersebut dan malah berakhir di rumah sakit membuatnya naik pitam seketika. Oh Minho sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyetujui keputusan sang putra yang lebih memilih mewarisi bisnis dunia gelap sang kakek. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya maupun sang istri membujuk mati-matian agar Oh Sehun berhenti. Namun sebanyak apa mereka melakukannya sebanyak itu pula mereka mendapatkan penolakan.

Keadaan semacam ini tak bisa lagi ia toleransi sudah berapa kali Sehun keluar masuk rumah sakit untuk pengobatan dari luka yang ia dapati saat melakukan pekerjaannya. Kali ini Oh Minho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyeret si keras kepala Oh Sehun agar mau mendudukin posisi yang sampai saat ini masih ia duduki.

Taemin yang sedari tadi mengamati bagaimana ekspresi dari Tuan besarnya hanya mampu menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Oh Minho memiliki sebuah rencana yang mungkin melibatkan dirinya.

"Taemin- _ya_ " Oh Minho melakukan ekspresi yang mampu membuat siapa saja lari terbirit-birit dengan seringai menyeramkannya tersebut tapi haruskah ia melakukan hal yang sama ? Oh tidak mungkin Taemin rupanya masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

"Iya Tuan"

"Kau bilang kondisi Sehun sudah sehat bukan ?"

"Iya Tuan"

"Kau begitu seret paksa dia untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu"

Taemin tertegun dengan perintah apa yang diberikan padanya. Taemin mungkin hanyalah seorang kaki tangan dari Oh Minho tapi dirinya tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa pekerjaan dari putra Tuan besarnya. Bisa saja saat nanti dirinya melakukan tugasnya untuk menyeret paksa laki-laki itu namun setelahnya bisa dipastikan bahwa satu buah peluru akan bersarang pada kepalanya. Itu terdengar seperti kau mengantarkan nyawamu pada malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Ba-baik Tuan" setelah memberikan hormatnya dengan segera Taemin pergi meninggalkan bilik ruang yang telah dikuasai aura gelap dari sang pemiliknya tersebut.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Taemin mengerahkan semua bawahan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah mereka susun secara dadakan saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tadi.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengikuti kemana langkah laki-laki dengan paut umur tiga tahun di atas Sehun tersebut dan sebagian berjaga diarea rumah sakit.

 ** _CLEKK_**

Terbukanya pintu yang dibuka dari luar, membuat dua manusia berbeda gender yang sedang saling berbicara mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu tersebut.

Kedua manusia itu masihlah terkejut dengan pemandangan apa yang ada di sajikan pada kedua onixnya. Terlebih untuk Luhan. Setidaknya ada lima orang laki-laki berwajah datar yang tak kalah dari Oh Sehun, berbadan tegap serta berpakaian serba hitam dengan earphone yang masing-masing bertengger pada daun telinganya. Luhan meyakini dari kelima laki-laki tersebut satu orang dengan setelan jas berwajah tampan yang tersembunyi dibalik kekakuan raut wajahnya bisa Luhan pastikan dialah yang memeiliki sedikit wewenang dari keempat orang lainnya.

Jika Luhan memikirkan banyak hal tentang kelima orang berwajah galak tersebut maka lain halnya dengan Oh Sehun. Dia terlihat begitu santai. Dirinya bahkan sudah menunggu hari dimana Appanya akan menarik paksa dirinya dari sini. Bukan seperti itu kemauan laki-laki dengan dada bidang tersebut. Melainkan dirinya terlalu yakin pada perasaannya untuk membawa Luhan sebagai salah satu alasan bagaimana dirinya akan mengakhiri hubungan perjodohan yang telah disusun oleh orang tuanya.

"Kim Taemin" sapa Sehun pada laki-laki berjas yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dan Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Luhan meninggalkan mereka berenam. Mereka memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang Luhan tak mengerti sama sekali, ia hanya beberapa kali menangkap bahwa Sehun menentang perintah dari orang tuanya. Selajutnya Luhan tak mau ambil pusing. Karena yang dilakukannya hanya mengintip dari balik kaca pintu kamar tersebut.

Jika dibandingkan dengan situasinya saat ini Luhan lebih terfokus pada perempuan yang bebeerapa hari lalu bersama dengan Oh Sehun. Mungkin dirinya telah lama tak kembali menemukan sepasang mata puppy itu tapi entah keyakinan dari mana Luhan begitu familiar dengan mata itu, mata yang pernah ia liat saat hari dimana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia kembali melihat sosok ayahnya.

"Lu.."

Luhan masih bersama dengan dunianya, entah sekali dirinya mengingat kenangan itu rasanya ia tak mau kembali ditampar pada kenyataan yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah berjuang seorang diri untuk kehidupannya selain dengan sang ibu.

"Luhan" dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menyuarakan namanya maka seluruh dunianya kembali pada putaran yang sama dengan manusia lainnya.

Luhan memasuki kembali kamar yang pernah ia tempati untuk menjaga orang asing itu, memandang laki-laki yang berdiri disana dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Lu, aku akan kembali ke rumah hari ini" Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju gadis yang masih berada diambang kebingungan tersebut.

" _huh_?"

"Aku akan pulang hari ini, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan kau-" Sehun menggantung segala ucapannya saat kembali melihat wajah sendu dari gadis yang tempo hari telah menolongnya dari maut.

"-kau bisa beristirahat di rumah, setelah semua selesai aku akan menemuimu. Aku berjanji _hm_ ?"

Seharusnya Luhan bersorak gembira saat Sehun mengutarakan ini hari terakhirnya di rumah sakit, tapi dibanding dengan itu Luhan lebih terlihat menyedihkan, bagaimana rasa aneh itu datang. Dan saat Sehun mengucapkan janjinya untuk menemuinya setelah semua urusannya selesai Luhan benar-benar merasakan bahwa hatinya mulai berdesir.

Sampai sejauh ini Luhan maupun Sehun tidak terlalu meyakini perasaan apa yang ada dalam hati mereka masing-masing daripada mereka salah mengartikan mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan lebih memupuk rasa itu.

...

Waktu terus berjalan sebagimana takdir menggariskannya, begitupun dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sambung menyambung dalam bertahan hidup haruslah tetap berjalan.

Luhan masih bertahan ditengah bekerjaan gilanya, jika saja ada tangan Tuhan yang bersedia menariknya dari lubang gelap itu maka dengan senang hati Luhan akan menggapai tangan itu. Namun sepertinya Luhan takkan pernah mendapatkan tangan yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan itu. Harinya tetap berjalan seperti biasa dia tetaplah seorang gadis penggilan di salah satu club milik sahabatnya. Luhan hanya bisa membagi waktunya dengan bekerja paruh waktu disebuah cafe di depan flatnya.

Jika boleh jujur ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini. Luhan tidak mungkin melupakan janji laki-laki itu. Sehun-Oh Sehun.

Janji laki-laki itu Luhan masih menunggu hari dimana ia menepatinya.

Namun hingga hari ini sudah hampir satu bulan setelah janji itu terucapkan dari bibir tipisnya laki-laki itu menghilang entah ditelan bumi atau bagimana. Dibandingkan laki-laki itu menempati janjinya Luhan hanya ingin melihat laki-laki itu berada dihadapannya menampilkan senyum hangat yang biasa ia berikan saat Luhan berada pada titik rendahnya.

Dan berbeda dengan Luhan maka disinilah Sehun yang harus mati-matian untuk terus menghalalkan segala cara agar pertunangan yang seharusnya terjadi dua minggu lalu berakhir dengan ketidak pastian dari keduanya.

Jujur saja Sehun sedikit tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu. Terhitung setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit satu bulan yang lalu, gadis bermarga Byun itu terus berada dalam lingkup hidupnya. Beberapa kali Sehun sudah menghindar namun berakhir dengan gadis itu menemukan dirinya.

Ada rasa dimana terkadang dirinya merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Luhan bersama dengan janjinya. Namun ada juga rasa yang begitu mengganggu dirinya hingga hanya bisa menyisakan sebuah rasa bersalah tersebut. Sampai sejauh ini tak ada informasi yang begitu akurat dari banyaknya kaki tangan yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari tahu latar belakang keluarga Byun Hyemin beserta Luhan.

Tak ada yang diinginkan Sehun kecuali membuat gadis itu merasa tenang, entahlah beberapa kali pertemuan mereka membuat jantungnya tak normal saat mengingatnya.

Bahwasanya dibandingkan dirinya yang menginginkan sebagaimana latar belakang keluarga Byun. Sehun lebih tertarik pada hubungan apa yang ada diantara Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Dan apa yang membuat gadis itu selalu terlihat sendu untuk sekedar mengucapkan nama anggota keluarga tersebut.

" **OH SEHUN !** " suara itu jelas tidak seperti biasa. Laki-laki dengan perawakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya tengah berada pada ambang pintu ruang kerjanya saat ini.

"Appa" Sehun tersentak dengan kedatangan tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Dia baru saja akan menemui laki-laki itu, siapa sangka jika dirinya jauh lebih dulu menampakkan dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan ha ?" habis sudah kesabaran Yunho atas perilaku putra tunggalnya. Sejak minggu lalu seharusnya putra kebanggannya itu sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai tunangan dari putri Byun Hyemin tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat itu Sehun justru memilih menyelesaikan transaksi gelapnya di Jepang. Salah jika itu benar terjadi, pasalnya semua gerak Sehun sekarang sangatlah terbatas, itu hanya alasan klasiknya saja.

" _ah_ , pasti itu yang akan Appa bahas" Sehun hanya kan bersikap santai setiap kali Oh Yunho membahas hal itu. Dirinya hanya terlalu muak dengan rencana gila itu bertambah gila saat sikap Bekhyun berubah drastis jelas itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika kau menentang lakukan secara cepat bukan memperlambat dengan caramu"

"..." lelaki tampan itu merasa bahwa suaranya hanya mampu tercekat di detik ini juga.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Oh Sehun, aku sudah berjanji bahwasanya tak akan memaksakan segala keputusanmu atas rencana pertunangan ini"

"..." Sehun masih terdiam saat beberapa kata keluar dari bibir tipis milik ayahnya.

"Bicarakan padaku keputusanmu besok siang. Aku menunggu sikap dewasamu Oh Sehun. Selamat siang"

 ** _BLAMM_**

Tertutupnya daun pintu berwarna putih gading itu menandakan seperti tanda bahwa Sehun harus memantapkan segala keputusannya mulai detik saat ini. Dilihat dari sikap Yunho yang bersikap seolah begitu menghormatinya Sehun sedikit-banyak merasa bersalah atas sikap gilanya. Sehun sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja mengingat persahabatan dari kedua orang tuanya Sehun harus berpikir jauh agar tidak menghancur jalinan itu dengan keputusan yang akan ia berikan besok siang.

"Besok malam Lu, _besok malam.._ aku akan menepati janjiku"

...

" _y_ -Yak ! Xi Luhan, dimana kau meletakkan aid box mu !"

"Kenapa harus berteriak ? Aku meletakkannya diatas lemari pendingin Soo"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika aku menemukannya noona Xi"

Setidaknya itu hanya beberapa keributan yang ada di flat sederhana miliknya, sudah hari ke dua Kyungsoo menemani dirinya ditempat tinggalnya yang terbilang kecil ini. Tentu saja untuk menyeret si mata bulat itu Luhan harus berperang terkebih dulu dengan si hitam Kai.

Disaat gadis dengan mata bulat sempurna itu berteriak sambil berjalan kesana-kesini layaknya setrika berjalan maka Luhan gadis mata rusa itu hanya akan terus terfokus bersama dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak dipedulikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya termasuk saat Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan balutan jarinya yang terkena pisau dapur miliknya.

Setengah ragu Kyungsoo mengenggam jemari Luhan yang belakangan ini terasa dingin, bukan karena pendingin ruangan yang ada di depan-atas mereka. Melainkan dengan pasti Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini menyimpan sebuah masalah yang belum ingin dia bagi bersama.

"Lu, kau tak ingin membaginya denganku ?" Kyungsoo, dia terlalu dalam urusan pribadi Luhan tapi dirinya hanya sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa Luhannya baik-baik saja.

Luhan menoleh saat merasakan bahwa jemarinya telah digenggam dengan hangat oleh salah satu sahabat yang selalu ada untuk dirinya selain Xiumin. Luhan memandang dengan nanar pada genggaman itu, ia takut suatu saat ia kehilangan lagi pada seseorang yang telah membuatnya bergantung.

" _Soo_ " jika bukan dengan posisinya yang begitu dekat seperti saat ini maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan mendengar cicitan Luhan.

"Soo, aku bertemu dengannya. _Lagi.._ " satu kata belakang yang akan selalu Luhan rendahkan suaranya. Terlebih jika sudah menyangkut pada masalalunya. Dia akan bersikap penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Hingga sejauh ini hanya pada pasangan KaiSoo dan ChenMin dirinya akan berbagi segala dukanya. Bagi Luhan tidak ada orang lain yang akan jauh lebih peduli pada kehidupannya selain pada keempat sahabatnya itu.

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam, bukan berarti dirinya tak pernah peduli dengan keluhan Luhan saat ini, ia hanya memberikan sedikit waktu agar Luhan berbicara lebih agar dirinya mengerti dengan pasti apa yang menjadi beban sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun, adikku Soo aku bertemu dengannya"

Rasa keterkejutan Kyungsoo tak dapat disembunyikan lagi oleh dirinya, genggamannya mengerat pada jemari Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu selama hidup Luhan di Korea gadis itu selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang telah terpisah di masalalunya. Luhan bahkan sudah menceritakan kejadian saat di pemakaman istri kedua ayahnya. Dan dari situ Kyungsoo bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Luhan tak sedikitpun membenci keadaan saat itu, dirinya hanya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri saat mengatakan dirinya membenci kejadian itu namun segala sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menemukan keluarganya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan dirinya ?"

"..." Kini giliran Luhan yang bungkam dengan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, beberapa menit yang lalu ia sendiri telah meyakinkan diri untuk membagi bebannya pada Kyungsoo namun saat sekelebat bayangan pertemuan mereka Luhan merasakan sebuah keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Lu ?" panggilan dari kekasih Kai itu setidaknya tkelah menarik dirinya dari dunianya sendiri.

"Satu bulan yang lalu di butik Xiumin" maka saat waktu yang ia gunakan terlalu menyita untuk sekedar mengungkapkan keresahannya, maka dengan keyakinan penuh Luhan membaginya, sepenuhnya-segalanya pada sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

 _"Di butik Xiumin, satu bulan yang lalu ?_ " Kyungsoo bergumam beserta dengan memori otaknya yang harus ia paksa memutar kembali apa saja kejadian yang ada saat itu.

Dan tepat saat kerja otaknya begitu cepat, entah Kyungsoo yakin atau tidak dengan tebakkannya namun saat mereka ada di butik sahabatnya hanya ada kejadian yang membuat Luhan berubah seketika.

"Lu ?"

" _huh_ ?"

"Entah ini benar atau salah, apa mungkin adikmu adalah gadis yang saat itu bersama dengan Sehun ? Sahabat Kai ?"

 _Iya Soo kau benar dia adikku_

Ingin rasanya Luhan menyuarakan suara hatinya saat ini pada Kyungsoo, namun dibandingkan dengan ketidak percayaan yang akan Kyungsoo berikan maka dengan sedikit ragu Luhan menjawab

"Mungkin _iya_ Soo, aku tidak terlalu yakin, hanya saja mata mereka terlalu sama hingga aku sulit untuk membedakannya"

Dari Luhan maupun Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam pasalnya belum ada bukti yang begitu spesifik yang memberikan kepastian pada mereka.

" _haaah~_ "

Luhan menarik nafas dalam setidaknya dia harus mengisi pasokan oksigen dalam parunya sebelum menjalani hari beratnya.

" _ah_ Lu, aku hampir lupa menanyakannya padamu"

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau jadi bekerja di cafe seberang jalan ?"

Sambil merapikan pakaian yang ia pakai sesekali Luhan menyaut jawaban atas pertayaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

"Iya Soo aku bekerja disana" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo yang berada di meja makan dengan sandwich sederhana yang sengaja dibuat Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

Keduanya hikmat dalam kunyah-mengunyah yang mereka lakukan pada makanan mereka hingga Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit ruang untuk keduanya saling berbicara lagi.

"Lu minggu besok temani aku _fitting ne_ ?"

"Aku ada kerjaan Soo jadi aku tidak bisa _mene-_ "

" **MWO !** " jangan bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi keterkejutan Luhan, mata rusanya harus ia paksa membesar dengan mulut menganga lebar, jika orang lain akan terlihat aneh dengan ekspresi tersebut maka Kyungsoo harus menahan tawanya serta tangannya yang ingin mencubit gemas pipi tirus Luhan. Dia benar-benar terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku pasti salah dengar ya kan ?"

"Tidak Lu kau tidak salah dengar aku memang akan melaksanakan pernikahanku dengan Kai satu minggu lagi, maka dari itu kau mau kan menemaniku ke butik Minseok _eonni_ ?" jika Kyungsoo telah melakukan aegyo nya maka Luhan harus dengan lapang dada menerima segala bentuk kekalahannya.

" _haah~~_ baiklah aku akan menemanimu Eomma" Luhan membelai lembut permukaan wajah sahabat yang selama ini telah ia jadikan tumpuan hidupnya.

"Soo aku berangkat, jangan lupa mengunci jika kau pergi" jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi jadi mau tak mau Luhan harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri dalam flatnya.

Jika saja ada seseorang yang mau mengamati dengan benar seorang gadis yang berjalan di area lorong appartemen tersebut lebih teliti lagi mungkin satu-satunya yang mereka temukan hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang kehilangan arah.

Gadis itu Luhan, Xi Luhan. Gadis mana yang mampu bertahan seorang diri selama lima tahun dalam dunia yang seakan terus mempermainkan dirinya. Tapi yang Luhan lakukan hanya terus berusaha menutupi _tempat_ itu dari semua orang.

Dirinya tak berani memberitahukan pada siapapun, dia mungkin tak bisa bertahana jika tak memiliki Kyungsoo dan Minseok saat itu.

Namun tetap saja dirinya membutuhkan seseorang, hanya seorang saja setidaknya yang bisa menempati _tempat_ itu. Hatinya.

Terkadang ada rasa iri dalam dirinya saat bersama para sahabat seperjuangannya yang nyatanya mereka jauh lebih beruntung dari dirinya. Mereka bahkan telah menemukan sebuah tumpuan hidupnya. Tumpuan dimana mereka bisa berlari kesana untuk membagi segala bebannya dan menyandarkan bagaimana beratnya kehidupan yang pernah mereka lalui sebelum ini. Luhan ingin, sangat ingin ada seseorang yang mau menjadi tumpuannya saat ini.

Langkah kecilnya membawa diri Luhan hingga berada pada tepian sebrang jalan yang memisahkan dirinya dengan tempat kerjanya yang baru.

"Kau bisa Xi Luhan, _hwaiting_ " setidaknya Luhan sudah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

...

Setidaknya terhitung sudah satu jam laki-laki dengan mata elang itu hanya berada dibalik kemudi mobil mewahnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain mengamati seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari bangunan yang sedari tadi ia tunggui.

Hampir satu bulan ini seorang Oh Sehun melakukan hal gila layaknya seorang paparazi. Mengikuti kemanapun Xi Luhan pergi, menunggu di depan appartemen gadis itu, mencari setiap informasi tentang gadis itu. Dan melakukan segala hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan gadis berdarah _China-Korea_ tersebut.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dari Sehun dari sekian informasi yang ia dapatkan. Dimana gadis itu, Luhan bekerja sebagai wanita panggilan di _club_ milik Chen. Apapun keistimewaan yang didapatkannya selama bekerja disana Sehun tidak peduli.

Yang Sehun pedulikan saat ini hanya menarik gadis itu dari pekerjaan menjijikkan tersebut dan membawanya pada dunia yang jauh lebih baik lagi.

Sehun bahwa kini sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru untuk gadis itu. Sebuah pekerjaan pada gadis itu. Tidak sia-sia saat dirinya harus berhadapan sendiri dengan gadis yang berstatus calon istri dari Kim Jongin yang memiliki tingkat kegalakan diatas rata-rata tersebut. Jika pada akhirnya Luhan sendiri secara tidak langsung telah menerima uluran tangannya. Maka dirinya harus banyak berterima kasih pada gadis bermata bulat tersebut terlebih pada pemilik cafe disebrang jalan yang tak lain istri dari kaki tangannya Kim Junmyeon.

Mata elangnya masih terfokus pada satu objek didepan sana. Dimana seorang gadis dengan setelan casualnya berada pada trotoar jalan raya , yang Sehun ketahui dengan pasti bahwa gadis itu seperti merampalkan beberapa doa untuk harinya saat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Lu" hanya beberapa penggal kata namun terselip sebuah harapan. Harapan untuk seseorang yang belum lama ini mulai menghangatkan ruang dalam hatinya.

Pada dasarnya sebuah kata bermakna seperti cinta mampu merubah karakter maupun kehidupan dari seseorang yang merasakannya. Tak terkecuali seseorang itu memiliki karakter yang begitu keras. Anggap saja jika Oh Sehun itu adalah sebuah batu karang dan Luhan air lautnya. Maka sekeras apapun Oh Sehun bertahan dengan segala karakter yang ada dalam dirinya maka disaat Luhan ada disana maka lebur sudah pertahanan yang dibuat oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

Kini mungkin saatnya bagi Oh Sehun untuk segera merasakan sebuah arti dari kata berjuang yang sesungguhnya. Dia tahu gadis itu tak menolak kehadiran dirinya dalam kehidupannya hanya saja untuk memperjuangkan dirinya Sehun rasa Luhan akan sedikit lebih sulit. Ya Sehun terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran para wanita yang selalu memuja ketampanan maupun segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

Namun ketika matanya menatap kedua manik rusa itu, Oh Sehun secara tidak langsung menanggalkan segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya. Dan lebih memilih untuk memperjuangkan seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir.

Anggap saja ini pengalaman pertama bagi Oh Sehun yang harus berjuang seorang diri dan tak lagi mengandalkan para kaki tangannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Hanya kali ini, dan kau harus benar-benar berjuang seorang diri untuk hati seorang Xi Luhan.

" _haah~~_ "

Setelah membuang secara kasar nafasnya, Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya agar bisa mendekat pada bangunan dimana Luhan bekerja.

Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun hanya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya menggunakan masker dengan topi sebagai pelengkap penyamarannya.

 ** _TRIING..._**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng yang berada pada pintu masuk cafe itu berbunyai, maka sosok laki-laki berpakaian layaknya artis papan atas itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pelayan.

"Satu cup _ice americano_ "

"Baik tuan"

Setelah menentukan menu apa yang akan menemani acara mengamati luhan dengan jarak dekat Sehun berjalan pada meja yang terletak dipojok ruang setidaknya tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh saat mengamati gadis China itu. Lagi pula jika dirinya memilih bangku yangterlalu dekat maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan curiga dengan gerak-geriknya.

Luhan. Gadis itu baru terlihat setelah minuman yang Sehun pesan berakhuir pada meja bundarnya. Sehun rasa dirinya datang lebih cepat jika dilihat dari pakaian yang digunakannya berbeda dari yang ia kenakan saat berangkat tadi.

Mata sipit dengan tatapan elang itu terus mengarah pada setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan, tak sedetikpun Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Hingga membuat seseorang yang berada disebelah Luhan merasa aneh.

"Lu sepertinya kau sedang di awasi seseorang" yang merasa lengannya disenggol segera membalikkan badannya. Kemudian matanya ia gunakan sekilas untuk menemukan objek yang dibicarakan.

Hingga mata keduanya bertemu, tak ada yang di lakukan Sehun maupun Luhan keduanya sama-sama terdiam cukup lama. Bahkan Luhan terlah melupakan satu pelanggan yang sejak tadi memanggilnya karena dirinya terlalu fokus pada tatapan itu.

Luhan tak mengenali sungguh laki-laki yang memberinya tatapan berbeda itu, tapi satu hal yang Luhan merasa tak asing dari tatapan itu. Ia pernah mendapatkannya pada satu orang, satu laki-laki yang perlahan menguasai sebagian dari hatinya, Oh Sehun.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya, ia tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya tenagh tertangkap basah tapi alih-alih pergi dengan keyakinan penuh maka Sehun melanjutkan tatapanya. Sebuah tatapan kerinduan, _mungkin_.

Bersamaan dengan tatapan yang hampir terputus tersebut maka hati mereka sama-sama mejeritkan satu kalimat manis.

 _"Aku merindukanmu"_

...

Tidak ada yag harus di salahkan dalam keadaan semacam ini. Bukan waktu ataupun sebuah keputusan melainkan hanya bagimana caramu menyikapi takdir yang berjalan bersamamu. Tidak ada satupun diantara manusia yang hidup pada muka bumi ini rela melakukan sebuah kedekatan tanpa berlandaskan cinta.

Gadis dengan setelan casual itu pun tahu bahwa sebuah rasa yang tengah tumbuh pada hatinya kini hanya berlandaskan sebuah paksaan. Tapi dari sekian paksaan yang ia dapatkan dari satu-satunya orang yang begitu ia cintai lalu mengapa hatinya ikut memihak ?

Bagaimana pun Sehun melakukan seribu penolakan terhadap rasa suka tetap saja gadis bermarga Byun itu semakin memupuk rasa pada hatinya.

Entahlah dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti terhadap cara kerja perasaannya belakangan ini. Bagimana dirinya yang melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu terhadap laki-laki sedingin Oh Sehun. Dan didapatnya sebuah keberanian dari mana saat dimana dirinya berani memberikan sebuah perhatian penuh terhadap laki-laki itu sejak kembalinya.

Dan sampai saat ini dirinya hanya mampu menatap miris pada cup kosong bekas _red valved latte_ yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir dua jam ini. Tak ada alasan jelas mengapa dirinya berada pada cafe kecil ini. Saat itu dirinya hanya ingin menghirup udara kota dan saat matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda pada cafe ini maka tidak ada salahnya jika dia menghabiskan waktunya disini.

Dan saat pandangannya menyapu kembali pada kondisi cafe ini, Baekhyun si gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Suasana cafe ini terlalu nyaman untuk ia tinggalkan.

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Oh Sehun. Namun sampai waktu mendatangkan hari ini laki-laki itu sama sekali belum terlihat. Entah kemana perginya laki-laki yang sedikit-banyak telah membawa sebagian perasaannya yang jelas dia sedikit merindukan sebagimana dinginnya laki-laki itu.

 ** _TRRINGG..TRIINGG..._**

Dengan bunyi lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu itu membuat sekian orang yang berada cafe kecil itu pun mencari siapa pelakunya atau lebih tepatnya mereka memastikan ituseseorang yang sedang ditunggu atau bukan.

Dan dari sekian ketenangan seorang Byun Baekhyun selama berada di cafe ini harus terusik dengan suara pekikan seorang gadis.

"XI LUHAAANN !" oh benar saja bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa terusik dengan kedatangan gadis itu terlihat dari beberapa orang yang melayangkan tatapan mematikan membuat gadis dengan pipi gembul itu menutup rapat bibirnya. Sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan senyum yang dinilai begitu konyol.

"Hey Min, kau ke sini ?" Luhan menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berada di depan showcase kue-kue cantik. Dengan senyuman palsu yang selalu ia tampilkan.

"Iya Lu, bantu aku _ne_ ?" senyum simpul yang diberikan Luhan pada sahabatnya yang mungil itu layaknya mengundang sesuatu pada seseorang yang sedari kedatangannya pada cafe ini terus ia amati. Bagaiman gadis dengan seragam yang diberikan cafe ini menyambut sahabatnya yang ia antar bebepa waktu lalu. Senyum sekilas itu nyatanya membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat secara tiba-tiba.

" _aa~_ Iya Lu kenal dia Park Chanyeol. Kau mungkin pernah melihatnya saat pesta ulang tahunku" Kim Minseok atau yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Xiumin itu saling mengenalkan sahabatnya satu sama lain dengan begitu antusias menghiraukan bagaimana degub jantung dari laki-laki setinggi tiang yang kini ada dibelakangnya.

"Park Chanyeol dia Xi Luhan yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Bagaimana cantik bukan ?"

Lagi-lagi seorang Park Chanyeol harus mati-matian mengendalikan degub jantungnya yang secara otomatis tak beraturan. Ditambahkan _lagi-lagi_ dengan senyuman yang secara terang-terangan diberikan gadis yang baru ia ketahui namanya.

Dan dari sekian pemandang yang tersaji di depan matanya gadis yang sejak tadi mengamati ketiga orang saling menyapa dan saling mengenalkan entah datang dari mana ada sedikit perasaan iri pada si gadis pelayan tersebut. Sampai diumurnya saat ini Baekhyun menyadari sendiri bahwa dirinya tak memiliki sahabat atau pun hanya sekedar teman.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun menyalahkan penuh kepada ayahnya jika saat remaja atau bahkan sampai saat ini dirinya tak memiliki seorang teman. Sifat ayahnya yang terlalu protektif membuatnya sulit untuk mendapatkan seorang teman.

Dan saat dirinya disuguhi pemandangan semacam ini ia merasa begitu kesepian di dunia ini. Baekhyun merasa bahwa mungkin hanya dirinya yang memiliki seorang teman. Hanya seorang tidak lebih. Setidaknya dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang mau mendengarkan segala keluh dan kesahnya selama ini.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa setetes air matanya berhasil lolos dari mata puppy. Ia begitu kesepian saat ini. Hingga ia mendengar ketukan langkah mendekat padanya.

"Byun~.. Byun Baekhyun" merasa namanya di sebut oleh seseorang yang berada di dekatnya sontak membuat Baekhyun menghapus cepat air mata dan menampilkan senyum manisnya pada orang itu.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu kebutikku kan ? bersama Sehun ? _aa~_ mungkin kau lupa aku Minseok pemilik butik yang kau kunjungi waktu itu" panjang lebar Minseok pada gadis yang mungkin sedikit melupakan siapa dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku lupa pada gadis secantik dirimu" pada dasarnya Baekhyun mudah bergaul namun terbatas dengan sikap ayahnya kini membuat suasana yang awalnya trlihat canggung kini perlahan mencair dengan gurauan yang berasal dari bibir mungilnya.

"Chayeol kenalkan ini Baekhyun calon tunangan Sehun jika aku tidak salah" dan yang merasa diperkenalkan mau tidak mau harus memberikan sebuah salam.

"Hey aku Park Chanyeol senang bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya aku sahabat Sehun tapi bagaimana bisa manusia gila itu menyembunyikan berita bahagia seperti ini" beberapa celoteh yang Chanyeol berikan kini menambah suasana ini terasa begitu menghangatkan bagi Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan menghangatnya relung hatinya satu lagi seseorang yang datang menghampiri ketiganya. Tampak gadis itu membawa beberapa minuman serta beberapa kue kecil di nampannya. Gadis yang membuat dirinya merasa iri terhadapnya hanya karena gadis itu jauh lebih beruntung memiliki sahabat.

"Aku sudah mengemas kue pilihanmu nanti sore kau ambil di flatku jika kau masih sibuk" suaranya begitu lembut menyentuh gendang telinga Baekhyun meskipun suara gadis itu leboh terlihat menggertu tapi itu tak membuatnya seperti seseorang yang jahat justru menurutnya terdengar seperti gadis lima tahun yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau baik sekali Lulu, setelah aku menyelesaikan rancanganku aku akan segera mengambil kuenya"

"Lu apa kau mengingat gadis ini ? dia beberapa waktu lalu mengunjungi butikku ? dia semakin cantik menurutku bagimana menurutmu ?

Dan jika Minseok yang antusias dengan acara jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang mendapati seorang gadis tengah duduk berada tepat disebelahnya. Kini rasanya Luhan mendapatkan sambaran petir di siang yang begitu terik.

Luhan masih diam tak bergeming mendapati apa yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya hanya _s_ _ejak kapan dia disini ? kenapa harus tiba-tiba ?_ namun semua itu hanya mampu ada dalam otaknya. Suaranya tercekat dan ia tak mau memaksakannya.

Baekhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dia depan mata Luhan, sedangkan Luhan belum kembali pada dunia yang sama dengan dirinya. Luhan mematung harusnya ia bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan adiknya, seharusnya ini kesempatannya untuk menjaga adiknya. Maka di hitungan detik berikutnya Luhan kembali pada dunia yang sama dengan ketika orang lainnya.

"Kau sakit ?" itu suara pertama yang keluar dari Baekhyun yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Matanya yang berkedip lucu dengan raut kecemasan membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Aku tidak, hanya saja aku lelah. Cafe sedang rame dan ya mereka tidak memberikanku waktu istirahat"

Semua orang hanya membiarkan Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantai kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah berperang denga perasaannya. Ingin rasanya Luhan memeluk gadis itu menyampaikan apapun yang ia pendam sejak dulu. Kerinduaannya, rasa sayang yang tak tersampaikan, serta sakit hatinya.

Jika Luhan harus berperang dengan segala rasa yang tengah membuncah dalam dirinya. Maka Baekhyun merasa bahwa acara menghirup udara nya mendapatkan jackpot. Dari waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk saling mengenal membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan.

Pertemanan yang untuk pertama kalinya ia jalin dengan orang lain, maka tidak ada salahnya jika kini Baekhyun berani menempatkan mereka sebagai bagian dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi setelah ayahnya. _Lalu Sehun ?_ sepertinya dia melupakan laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOBECONTINUED**

 **Ngaret ga sih ? banget ya ? Maap ya lagi bentrok sama kegiatan cari kerja jadi ngaret banget *sungkem***

 **Ga seberapa sih seenggaknya ngobatin kangen kalian lah**

 **Gw yakin kalian lagi nunggu moment HunHan nya ya ? ditahan sebentar ya chap depan puas-puasin dah :v**

 **Btw buat SPECIAL GIFT GW BUAT KALIAN DI HARI BROJOLNYA GW**

 **Gw update juga Like Rain Like Man nya Chapter 1 bisa kalian check di home**

 **.**

 **Last repiuw juseyo *bow***

 **.**

 **See you next Chap**

 **.**

 ** _SeLudeer947 - 18/02_** /2018


End file.
